The interface between nanotechnology and medicine is a new frontier for scientific exploration and for the creation of new and improved diagnostic and therapeutic tools to detect, treat, cure, and prevent human diseases. We propose to create a postdoctoral training program in nanotechnology for cancer medicine (NTCM) that will be positioned at this interface and will establish a unique national resource with interdisciplinary and synergistic programs in fundamental research in cancer biology, industrial collaboration, and translational research in cancer medicine. This program will foster postdoctoral fellows who will be trained across disciplines to lay foundations for technologies that will enable an inside-view of cancer cell functions as opposed to the limited black-box input-output techniques currently used, introduce new modalities for molecular imaging, develop new high-throughput diagnostic tools, and engineer novel drug/antibody/siRNA viral and non-viral delivery systems to treat human cancers. NTCM fellows will develop novel cancer diagnostics to evaluate each individual patient's prognosis and optimal treatment, based upon the patients genetic and epi-genetic markers and disease phenotype and therapeutics that are selected and optimized for each individual patient. NTCM trainees will take one of two core courses depending on their background, as well as a lab course in cancer nanobiotechnology. They will also participate in a new journal club and a dedicated annual symposium. The NTCM program will recruit 2 outstanding trainees every year with MD and/or PhD degrees and diverse backgrounds in either biochemistry, physics, molecular/cellular/cancer biology, or an engineering/physics discipline. NTCM fellows will be able to take advantage of research and clinical resources at the NCI-designated Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Ludwick Center for Cancer Genetics and Therapeutics, The Sol Goldman Pancreatic Cancer Center, and the In Vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center, as well as the unique educational resources and experimental facilities of the recently established Johns Hopkins Institute for NanoBioTechnology (INBT). Relevance to Public Health: The proposed postdoctoral training program will train fellows at the interface between nanotechnology and cancer medicine to develop novel nanoscale therapeutic and diagnostic tools for the detection, treatment and cure of human cancer